sunday morning
by heytrisha
Summary: Hari ini Gilbert harus mengajak Alice jalan-jalan.


**title**: _sunday morning_

**genre**: friendship

**rating**: K+

.

Pandora Hearts (c) Jun Mochizuki

**notes**: entah apakah ini beneran gil/alice. ahahaha saya gatau deh apakah ini romens apa nggak, tapi Gil/Alice itu emang bikin ketawa yah terkadang. :p

fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk Akino Eri.

* * *

Gilbert pernah bermimpi akan suatu hari dimana ia bisa berjalan-jalan menikmati udara segar, pagi begitu cerah dan suasana alun-alun Reveille belum terlalu ramai.

_Dan hari itu telah tiba_.

Ia mengencangkan mantelnya; topi disampirkan ke kepala dengan hati-hati karena itu adalah pemberian Nona Eida-nya tersayang—dan rambutnya, yang biasanya menyerupai kain pel dari wol hitam yang ditaruh begitu saja di kepala, kali ini disisir rapi.

Ia baru saja membuka pintu rumahnya untuk keluar—ketika sebuah kabar buruk mengganggunya.

_Hari ini ia harus mengajak Alice jalan-jalan_.

Ia menghela napas panjang, dalam hati menahan keinginan untuk menyumpal mulutnya dengan rokok—dan menghembuskan asapnya keras-keras. _Kenapa ia harus berdua saja dengan Kelinci Bodoh itu, sih?_

_Ah, ya_. Oz sedang pergi ke luar kota bersama Paman Oscar hari ini—dan baru kembali besok. Ia menggenggam kenop pintu rumahnya dengan tangan berkeringat; bayangan harus mengajak Kelinci Bodoh itu berjalan-jalan mendadak terdengar begitu mengesalkan baginya.

Ia menghela napas, lalu menghembuskannya keras-keras_. Bertahanlah, Gil._

* * *

Hari ini matahari bersinar cerah, dan seorang Gilbert Nightray seharusnya sedang berada dalam suasana hati yang baik—kalau saja tidak ada seorang gadis berambut panjang dan kelewat lincah yang kini berjalan di sampingnya.

"Oi, Rambut Rumput Laut! Ayo kita ke pasaaaaar!" belum apa-apa, ia sudah memerintah seenaknya. Gilbert menahan keinginan untuk memijat pelipisnya, yang kini sudah mulai berdenyut-denyut.

"Kau mau beli apa disana?" akhirnya ia membalas.

Alice tersenyum lebar. "Sate daging! Aku tahu kios yang enak…" ia berkata riang, matanya berkilat-kilat gembira.

Gilbert menahan keinginan untuk mengarungi gadis berambut panjang itu dan menaruhnya di tong kosong terdekat.

"Memangnya kau punya uang?"

Alice mengerutkan bibirnya. "Kan kau yang traktir, Rambut Rumput Laut!" tukasnya keras-keras."Jangan lupa, lho!"

Gilbert mencengkeram pinggiran topinya erat-erat. _Sejak kapan ia bilang begitu?_

Tapi sebelum pemuda itu sempat menjawab—Alice sudah keburu berlari ke stan penjual makanan terdekat, dan memesan entah berapa tusuk sate daging seenaknya.

Gilbert terdiam sejenak.

'_Dasar Kelinci Bodoh… uh.'_

Ia mempercepat langkahnya, dan menghampiri stan tempat Alice duduk. Ia mengambil tempat di samping gadis itu, dan melirik daftar harga yang tertempel di papan di dekatnya.

Hm, syukurlah. _Untung gadis itu tidak memilih stan yang mahal, lagipula ia malas mengeluarkan uang banyak-banyak hanya untuk membeli daging_. Ia menoleh pada Alice, yang tengah memperhatikan sang penjual yang sedang memanggang sate; matanya berbinar-binar.

"Hoi, Kelinci Bodoh," gumamnya dengan kesabaran yang ditahan-tahan. "Siapa suruh langsung memesan begitu saja?"

Alice menaikkan alis, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Gilbert pada mulanya sudah siap untuk mengatakan '_tidak boleh, Kelinci Brengsek_', namun memutuskan kalau tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan gadis itu. Akhirnya, ia hanya duduk diam dengan kaki yang bergerak-gerak tak sabar, lalu memesan secangkir teh manis beberapa menit kemudian.

_Oke. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang indah._

* * *

Sepuluh menit kemudian, pesanan mereka tiba. Pesanan Gilbert datang lebih dulu, Alice menyusul beberapa menit setelahnya.

Gilbert tengah menyesap tehnya pelan-pelan, ketika ia melirik ke arah Alice dan mendapati kalau gadis itu kini tengah menggasak sate dagingnya dengan penuh nafsu. Ia buru-buru memalingkan pandangannya—dalam hati memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak mengenal gadis di sampingnya itu.

"Oi," Alice menjeda kegiatan makannya sejenak, "kau tidak makan?"

Gilbert menaruh cangkirnya dengan bunyi '_tuk_' pelan. "Tidak."

Alice menaikkan alis. "Sebaiknya kau pesan juga. Mau kupesankan sate daging sekalian?"

Gilbert buru-buru menggeleng. _Nggak deh, makasih_. "Aku pesan sendiri saja," katanya cepat-cepat, dan ia melirik ke papan yang memajang berbagai menu yang ada disitu.

Dua menit kemudian, ia memutuskan untuk memesan roti bakar saja. Selera makannya tidak macam-macam, kok. Kalau sedang tidak ada tamu di rumahnya—atau Break, khususnya, ia biasanya memilih untuk memasak makanan yang praktis-praktis saja; dan menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan minum teh atau menghabiskan camilan yang tersisa.

Alice kini telah menghabiskan setengah porsinya. _Entah dia memesan berapa tusuk_. Pesanan Gilbert datang lima menit kemudian, dan ia memakannya perlahan-lahan.

"Kau makan lama sekali," Alice mengomentari, tangannya masih memegang sate yang tengah dimakannya.

Gilbert menaikkan alis. "Ada masalah untukmu, Kelinci Bodoh?"

Alice menggigit satenya lagi. "Nggak, sih. Tapi kalau cara makanmu begitu, kau kelihatan seperti perempuan," tambahnya sambil setengah mengunyah.

Gilbert menaruh rotinya, pipinya memerah gila-gilaan.

"Apa. Kau. Bilang," tukasnya dengan dramatis. Alice mengangkat alis—terkejut sedikit akan nada yang digunakan pemuda itu tadi.

"Ada masalah untukmu, Rambut Rumput Laut?" kali ini sang gadis yang balik bertanya.

Gilbert memalingkan pandangannya, sebuah senyum yang ditahan tampak di bibirnya. "Tidak," gumamnya singkat, memutuskan untuk meneruskan makannya lagi—kali ini lebih cepat, dan tak menghiraukan tingkah gadis itu.

Cih. _Coba kalau ada Vincent disini, pasti rambut gadis itu sudah digunting habis-habisan sampai botak_.

Alice melanjutkan kegiatan makannya, dalam hati masih merasa sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Gilbert tadi. Tapi ya sudahlah, yang penting pemuda itu mau mentraktirnya makan—dan ia puas.

Gilbert sudah menghabiskan roti bakarnya, dan saat ini menyesap tehnya perlahan-lahan, ekspresinya tampak tenang—meskipun ia tengah merasa sedikit terganggu saat ini. Seperti dugaannya, Alice memesan satu porsi sate lagi dengan tidak tahu malu—dan demi ketenangan, ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan saja apapun yang dilakukan gadis itu.

Ia merogoh sesuatu dari saku mantelnya—dan mengeluarkan sebatang rokok yang disimpannya dalam kotak. Ia mencari-cari geretan yang ada di saku satunya lagi, dan menyalakan rokoknya.

Sepuluh detik kemudian, rokok itu telah bertengger di mulutnya—asapnya yang tipis menggantung di udara.

Di sebelahnya, Alice menaikkan alis.

"Heh, jangan merokok disini, Rambut Rumput Laut," gadis itu menunjuk ke arahnya dengan sebatang tusukan sate di tangannya. Gilbert meliriknya sejenak.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Alice menatapnya seakan-akan warna rambutnya baru saja berubah menjadi kuning menyala. "Ini tempat tertutup, tahu. Asapnya bisa mengumpul disini," katanya sembari mengernyitkan kening. Gilbert terdiam.

_Ah, ya_. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Kelinci Bodoh ini.

Ia menaruh rokoknya sejenak di jepitan antara dua jarinya, dan menghembuskan asap yang ada di mulutnya cepat. Alice menggetok pundaknya dengan tusukan sate mendadak.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Gilbert terkejut, melihat entah berapa batang tusukan sate yang digunakan gadis itu untuk memukulnya—mungkin selusin. Alice mengerutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan merokok disini," ulangnya lagi, mulutnya masih setengah mengunyah, "asapnya susah keluar."

Gilbert menurunkan rokoknya, dan mematikan apinya yang masih menyala.

"Nah. Sudah."

Alice menganggukkan kepala dengan puas. "Begitu, dong," ia melanjutkan kegiatan memakan—bukan, menggasak dagingnya dengan riang. "Dasar Rambut Rumput Laut."

Gilbert menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menghela napas panjang. Seminggu bersama gadis ini; bisa-bisa ia menjadi pria tanpa rokok sejati. Atau mungkin pria dengan kesabaran seluas lautan.

(_Eh, bukankah itu adalah hal yang lebih baik?_)

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya, dan mengajak Alice ke dalam. Gadis itu berjalan lebih lambat karena kekenyangan—tapi anehnya, badannya tidak juga bertambah gemuk.

"Apartemenmu rapi sekali," Alice mengomentari, seraya memandang berkeliling. Gilbert melepas topi dan mantelnya, lalu menaruhnya di gantungan yang ada di belakang pintu.

"Terima kasih," ia tersenyum tipis. Alice mengambil tempat di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu, dan Gilbert bergegas pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air.

Lima menit kemudian, ia kembali; dua gelas berisi air tergenggam di tangan. Ia menyerahkan satu pada Alice, lalu mengambil tempat di sebelah gadis itu—karena sofa yang ada di seberang penuh dengan tumpukan belanjaan untuk persediaan sehari-hari yang ia beli kemarin, dan ia belum sempat memindahkannya.

Alice menghabiskan air di gelasnya dengan cepat, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. "Aku capek," gumamnya seraya menguap sejenak, dan membetulkan posisi kakinya hingga lurus.

Di sebelahnya, Gilbert sempat terpikir untuk memindahkan saja tumpukan belanjaan yang ada di sofa di depannya ke meja dapur, dan pindah tempat duduk—namun ia mengurungkan niatnya, karena ia menyadari kalau ia sendiri juga lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan yang lumayan jauh dari kota. Salahkan Alice yang tidak mau menyewa kereta kuda, dengan alasan '_lebih baik uangnya dipakai untuk membeli daging yang lebih banyak, Rambut Rumput Laut!_'.

Gilbert bangkit, dan mengambil buku _Holy Knight_ yang tergeletak di meja. Elliot meninggalkannya kemarin sewaktu ia mampir berkunjung ke sini dalam perjalanannya pulang dari Lutwidge—dan Gilbert diam-diam curiga kalau adiknya itu memang sengaja meninggalkannya; karena ia berpikir kalau kakak angkatnya itu sepertinya kurang sarana hiburan disini, dan jarang membaca buku.

Ia membuka kover, sebelum kemudain pandangannya mendapati tulisan '_Buku ini milik Elliot Nightray_' yang dituliskan dengan huruf sambung tebal-tebal di halaman pertama buku itu; dan tersenyum tipis. Tulisan adiknya, di luar dugaan, ternyata lumayan bagus—bahkan mengalahkan tulisan Vincent.

Ia membalik halaman selanjutnya, dan membaca daftar isi. Ia tersenyum geli ketika melihat tulisan '_Edgar jelek_' yang terselip di antara judul bab yang ada, dan bisa menebak kalau itu pasti adalah karakter yang tidak disukai adiknya itu.

Ia membaca bab pertama yang ada di buku itu, menelusuri adegan pertarungan dengan pedang yang tengah diceritakan—dan membetulkan posisi duduknya. Ia meneruskan lagi membaca halaman selanjutnya dari bab itu; ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang berat membebani pundaknya.

Gilbert menoleh, dan melihat kepala Alice yang bersandar di bahunya—rambut gadis itu terasa menggelitik lehernya.

Ia menghela napas panjang, dan menandai bukunya. Gadis ini tertidur rupanya.

Gilbert membetulkan posisi kepala gadis itu dengan hati-hati, tanpa membuatnya terbangun. Hmm. Rambut gadis ini tebal sekali. Panjang dan ikatannya longgar pula. Mungkin sebaiknya ia meminta Vincent untuk memotongnya,kapan-kapan.

Ia tersenyum pada ide itu—dan mengamati wajah Alice yang tengah tertidur dalam diam. Hmm. Ia terlihat lebih baik kalau sedang terlelap. Mungkin itu adalah sebuah hal bagus jika Gilbert memasukkan obat tidur yang terkadang disimpan Vincent di sakunya ke dalam makanan gadis itu—kalau ia sedang terlalu berisik dan bawel. Gilbert tertawa dalam hati.

Ia mengamati wajah gadis itu sekali lagi. Kelinci Bodoh itu kelihatan begitu tenang bila sedang tertidur—dadanya turun naik seiring dengan napasnya yang teratur. _Kalau saja ekspresinya setenang ini ketika ia sedang terbangun…_

Gilbert buru-buru memalingkan pandangannya—tanpa sadar pipinya memerah. _Apa sih yang kau pikirkan, Gil_.

Ia menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajah gadis itu dengan perlahan, tanpa membangunkannya. Rambut gadis itu terasa begitu halus di jarinya. Gilbert tersenyum.

Lima menit kemudian, Gilbert memutuskan untuk menaruh bukunya di meja, dan memandangi langit-langit, wajah gadis itu; langit-langit, wajah gadis itu_, langit-langit…_

.

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, kepalanya sudah tersandar sepenuhnya di sofa; dan matanya sudah terpejam dengan lelapnya.

* * *

(_Tak ada yang tahu bahwa tanpa sadar; tangan Gilbert bersentuhan dengan tangan Alice yang tengah tertidur, dan jari-jari mereka berdua saling memindahkan kehangatan yang ada di antara sejuknya udara pagi._)

* * *

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**notes ii**: ahahaha ending-nya tijel btw. :)) gapapa lah. /dor

oh ya, tolong kasihtau ya kalo misalnya ada yang OOC. btw, adegan mana yang paling kamu suka disini? :3

.

(_jakarta, 07/07/2014_)

terima kasih sudah membaca. :)


End file.
